


Pursuing an angel

by Kitexa



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Snapshots, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitexa/pseuds/Kitexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Darwin/Angel drabbles. Because it's one of my favorite and severely underloved OTPs. Probably going to keep in-canon, but the occasional AU may pop up from time to time. Tags and ratings may change as more are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry to start off short. This was the first one I wrote, and I like to go in order.

This isn’t what I wanted.

Freedom, he promised. A world without boundaries, criticism.. pointing fingers, sneering eyes… a world for us to be ourselves.

All of us.

 _What kind of world exists without him?_ I ask myself, heart gripped in horror as our liberator force-fed the man I’d hoped would follow me a toxic orderve. We’d not known each other well—hardly moved from fleeting conversation— but I liked to think I could have. Before, with Charles, now, with Shaw. He knew what it felt like, what it meant to bare not only emotional separation but a physical divide. He _knew._ He told me so.

But he stayed. With them. Children who, as Shaw put it, would rather fight for a race who’d never embrace them. If there’s anything I’ve learned in life, it’s that mankind is shallow and care only for what the body satisfies. Me? I’m a freak. _We’re_ freaks. We don’t belong with them.

_I belonged with him._

_… you belong with Shaw._

Yet as I’m pulled away from his ‘example’ my eyes stay glued on Darwin. _'I'm sorry'_ lurks in my throat; it never breaks the surface.

_I wanted you with us._


	2. Misdirection, Redirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best things come to those who are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backtracking now. Remember, these aren't in any particular chronology.

"Hey." Darwin greeted, slipping into the room. Angel turned, stoic features loosening in a polite smile.

"Hi."

A beat; he hadn’t expected the company. The younger…posse, really, only children in maturity…tended to migrate as a whole, with Angel  always in the center of it. _It’s probably nothin’, man._ He thought to himself, so Armando (Darwin, remember? You’re a ‘hero’ now) smiled back, nodding in continuation.

"I was lookin’ for the kitchen; think I’m lost." Etiquette gained a playful edge and Angel flitted closer, wings abuzz in the air. 

"Aren’t you cab drivers supposed to be good with direction?" She asked as she dropped down beside him. Darwin’s head shook, chuckling in surprise. _So that_ _humor ain’t just for performance._ Or, you know, a chain reaction of like-minded individuals confined to self-entertainment.

"That’s what we want them to think. Truth be told? It’s all about the maps. Hand me one of those, I can get you just about anywhere in the States."

"And…the kitchen?"

Darwin shrugged. “I’m more of the lengthy destination type.” Another laugh, lighter, earnest, as he trailed off, again. This was the first time either had really interacted, beyond standard introduction and group-enthused grins. What he knew of Angel came mostly from observation…

_Always different when you get up close, huh?_

He preferred it.

"Hey." The petite woman piped up, drawing back his attention. "Do you…wanna grab a cup of coffee?"

What?

"What? I mean, you don’t have somewhere to be?"

Her turn to shrug, tucking stray hairs behind her shoulder. “It can wait. Besides, I hate the thought of leaving you at the hallway’s mercy.” A little smirk drew her lips as she spoke.  _Cute._

"Sure. Two birds with one stone."And he liked her company, he decided.

"Then follow me." It appeared, for a second, she might offer her hand. When her wings unfurled once more, he couldn’t help but smile.

"You got it, Angel."


	3. Substitute Fairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the greater good, in the end? Is it worth the loss?

She’s wondered, from time to time, if they wonder. Why she left. Why she stayed. Why she never came back. With them… she’d chosen Erik ultimately. Erik, Raven and what remained of Shaw’s associates. She’d never cared for them, not really… Janos had his charm, for a man of few words. Azazel… she’d seen enough of that tail (tail? Damn thing’s a spear, if anything else) to find comfort in his presence.

Emma, Erik, she’d always felt a distance. An undeserving (in her eyes, theirs perhaps, a different story) label separating children from the skilled assassins. That’s what they were, right? Erik, for sure… Emma.. Emma she didn’t quite know but her eyes spoke nasty promises whenever she walked by.

And Raven… well, she’d nearly lost her dignity the first time she’d seen Raven exist her quarters without a coverup. She, Angel, was no stranger to professional nudity but the scaly mutant never struck her as that sort of girl. Then again, much of the girl she’d known in their time with the CIA began to shift… as though each physical alteration shed another piece of her former self.

Impressive, really… were it not so..odd. She understood well the need for mutant revolution, but…she’d been his sister. If not by blood, then bond, at least. She’d been his sister and still she walked away.

_Are you any different?_

She was. She’d never left a sibling—never had siblings— _you left him there to die._

Him, of course, took a different name, here. Charles, Professor X, whatever he went by now, meant little to her, he never had, beyond that first day. Charming, but pitiably naive. He’d gotten what he’d bargained for, deserved or not.

_A lot of people meet that fate, don’t they, Angel._

They do… but isn’t that what war entails?

Yes…

_I still miss him._

She always would, though never dare say so aloud. They’d been stupid—the lot of them—challenging Shaw. Azazel. Emma. Janos. What happened… what happened couldn’t be avoided. _Yes it could have. If they’d come with me…_

They wouldn’t. You knew that, Shaw knew it. Not every story has a happy ending. _You’re no exception to the rule._

She knows. She’s never been.  _I thought differently, with him._

There’s irony in the words; she has embarked a different fate, fairy tale though it isn’t. She’s one of few who will change the world… 

_All it cost was the man I could’ve loved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll pull my mind out of "sad mode" for these two... one day.


End file.
